Wotwiki talk:Category index/archive
Archive Subcategories of People :rather than revert some of your changes of my changes, I'd like to explain my reasoning --Gherald 13:35, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) * I think ever category that will only contain people _should_ have the People category as an ancestor. This includes Nationalities and Races, Skills/Trades, and Organizations. (but do note that we can still keep them under seperate header sections in this index, for easier editing). The reasoning is that they should be objectively thought of as "containers" of people, and thus useful and effective subcategories that everyone can understand. * I choose the shorter name Skills because I think this _includes_ most Trades and Organizations. I think we should stick with the shorter name, and simply clarify what it is for in the description. Or maybe theres a better name... * We can have an auxilary volountary organizations category if you really think it will be useful, but everything that is listed under it belongs some other place as well, mostly N&R or Skills/Trades/whatever-we-call-it. Categorization guidelines I personally think that Wikipedia's Categorization policy is too strict (i.e., that if it's in a child category such as "Channelers", it can't be in the parent category "People" too). I think this will make things harder to find on a specialized wiki. I'd rather see us crosslink things where it makes sense to do so, and work with a better layout of categories to begin with...Wikipedia had a disadvantage in that they only acquierd the Categories technology a short time ago, after most of their articles were written, I believe. nae'blis (talk) 21:09, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Agreed on both counts. But I'm not sure how often it will be ''useful to dual-categorize something into the parent category of one of its categories. I'm not against it happening, I just don't see it becomming pervasive. --Gherald 21:26, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** You know, this was one of those things that occurred to me while I was contemplating categorization schemes, and now that I'm here, I'm hard-pressed to think of an example. I think the nationality/cities in nations stuff may be the most troublesome thing so far... nae'blis (talk) 14:24, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) Undercategorization Okay, having got some sleep, I've done a 180° on some of this. I'll see if I can explain what I'm getting at with the following test cases. How would you classify them? (the less sure of it I am, the farther down it goes): 'Rhuarc' * Category:Men, Category:Aiel, Category:Spearfighters (or whatever we end up calling it), Category:Hand and foot fighters ** Category:Male Aiel, Category:Clan chiefs, Category:Fathers *** Category:Tardaad, Category:Red Shields, Category:Married men The reason I'm now advocating a combined category of Male Aiel is that there's no way to get that list by itself under the current system; they can be in both, but clicking on either gives you a much too broad list. * This one is easy: Category:Tardaad Category:Clan chiefs , plus whatever spearfighting/hand and foot thing we come up with. I am not yet sure about Fathers, Married men, etc. They may be useful, but they would be of secondary importance to the other categories. They also won't have any subcategories to speak of, so they can be figure out later. --Gherald 13:46, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) 'Almoth' * Category:Places, Category:Nations, Category:Historical ** Category:Historical nations, Category:Battles Ditto here with Historical nations. What do you think? * Almoth Plain, if it exists, should have the :Category:Battles. If it does not, then Almoth can have it. * Category:Places is not appropriate, because whichever Nations tag we end up with will be a subcategory of it. ** I would stick with Category:Nations, and Category:Historical. We can have a Historical Nations list that doesn't clutter the categories. But if you think it will be useful, Category:Historical nations could be a subcategory of Category:Nations, and that would work fine too. --Gherald 13:52, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Side note: e.g. Category Andor will contain both people from Andor and places in Andor, and be a subcategory of both Category:Nationalities and Races and Category:Nations. This is by design. --Gherald 13:52, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC)